The New Threat
by superwhogleek
Summary: Annabelle Winchester is Sam and Deans younger half sister who's a witch until she has a run in with Klaus and he turns her. Annabelle turns into something that can never be done again. While she faces new threats she also faces a new emotion. Love. Annabelle(OC) Elijah/OC/Klaus.


**Chapter 1:**

**This is a new story I am hoping goes as good as my other vampire diaries one (good girl gone bad). This is a crossover of Supernatural and the vampire diaries. This is in the eyes of my OC (Annabelle Winchester). I hope you like it. Please comment what your opinion is. I hope you enjoy it.**

I woke up with a bad back in a little motel room again. I had decided to sleep on the floor so my two older half brothers could have the beds. I slowly walked to the bathroom and got changed into my FBI outfit ready for the day. I caught a glimpse of a 21-year-old girl with long brunette hair and Hazel eyes. I'm not your normal type of hunter. I'm also a witch. My brothers act like it's normal but it scares them sometimes they just don't like to admit it.

"Are you nearly done in there, Annabelle?" I heard Sam shout.

"Hold on just combing my hair" I shouted back.

I walked out to see that he had brought me and Dean some breakfast and coffee back from his walk out. I grabbed the bag off him and sat down looking at the morning paper for a case.

"Found anything good?" Dean asked me with a mouth full of food.

"There's some animal attacks going on in Mystic Falls" I looked back down at the paper reading about it.

"How are animal attacks our thing?" Sam sat on his bed.

"The victims are drained of blood and have bite marks. Some people believe to have seen people drinking their blood not animals" I looked over at him.

"Mystic Falls it is" Dean finished his breakfast smiling.

We packed up our stuff and got into the Impala. I looked out the window as we drove to Mystic Falls. Once we got there Sam and Dean did rock paper scissors to see who went to investigate. I grabbed my fake ID from my bag and walked out before they could finish. I walked over and showed them my ID before looking at the body. As I stood up I saw a guy watching me. I walked over to him.

"Can I help you Sir?" I asked him showing my ID.

"That all depends on you sweetheart. Can you keep a secret?" He said.

"What's your name?"

"Klaus Mikealson and you are?"

"Detective Winchester. Do you know what went on here?"

"An animal attack."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No I don't"

"What do you think happened?"

"I can't tell you here but if you meet me the Mystic Grill across the road I'll tell you"

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Thank you. Klaus... was it?"

"Yes. See you there Detective Winchester" He said before walking into the crowd. I walked back to the Impala getting in it.

"What did you find out? Is it vampires?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't your normal vampire bite mark. It's kind of like the shapeshifter one before when he thought he was Dracula." I told them.

"What about that guy you were talking to?" Dean asked.

"I'm meeting him so he can tell me what he thinks happened"I said getting out the car and walked to the Mystic Grill.

When I got there Klaus was already sat at a table with two drinks. I walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Detective... I hope you don't mind me ordering you a drink ahead of you" Klaus smirked.

"No that's alright. So what do you think killed that girl?" I got straight to the point.

"Do you believe in Vampires, werewolves and witches?"

"It depends do you think one of them killed her?"

"I know one of them killed or a mix of two of them"

"Excuse me?"

"A Hybrid killed her."

"What is a Hybrid?"

"A vampire and a werewolf in one. Like me."

"Have you had too much to drink?"

"I haven't touched a drop of alcohol, Love. You must believe it after all you are a witch"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I've seen enough witches in my time I can spot one quite quickly. If you tell me the truth I can tell you who killed the girl"

"Who killed her?"

"You really want to know Sweetheart?"

"Yes I do"

"I killed her. I drained the blood out of her system."

"What about the other victims? Was that you two?"

"Yes it was. I killed them all and you want to know why? Because I was Hungry and Angry. I'm not Mr nice guy."

"I can tell that. There was no need to kill them. What's to stop me from killing you right here?"

"Because we're in a public place. detective."

"I'm going to leave now. If you kill one more person I don't care whether we are in a public place or not I will kill you" I whispered to him standing up.

I walked out the grill and saw my brothers stood out by the car. I started walking to them as I felt an arm around my mouth and felt the snap of my neck.

I woke up a while later with pain in my neck. I sat up and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I walked downstairs to see a man in a suit sat on a sofa.

"You're awake. Good. Don't panic your brothers are alive and my name is Elijah Mikealson" he stood up and walked over to me.

"Annabelle Winchester. What happened. I should be dead" I felt faint.

"Come here and sit down. My brother is having you could call it a mood swing. He's killing for killing sake and he thought you were a threat."

"A threat?"

"Being a witch and a hunter"

"Wait... your his brother?"

"Yes but I'm nothing like Klaus"

"Why aren't I dead? My neck was snapped"

"You technically are dead. You going through the transition"

"What transition?"

"Becoming a vampire. You won't be a witch anymore. You have lost all your powers"

"I can't lose my powers and I can't become a vampire. You have to help me"

"The only other thing is you have to drink human blood before you become a vampire and if you don't drink it you die"

"Are they the only options?"

"unfortunately. Which ever option you choose your brothers will stand beside you one hundred percent and I will help you either way"

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's the least I could do after what my brother has done to you"

"Thank you but I need to speak to my brothers"

"I've spoken to them while you were dead. The wanted to hunt down Klaus and get some answers but the don't want to be without you so they've asked me to tell you to take the blood."

"I don't know what to do"

"You need to take it now or have a slow uncomfortable death"

"I can't kill an innocent person"

"You don't have to. I bled someone from their wrist and healed them just incase you decided to take the blood" Elijah explained.

Elijah grabbed the glass of blood and handed it to me to make my decision. I stared at the glass for a while until I started feeling thirsty and I craved for it. I put the glass to my lips and drank the blood. There was no way back now. I'm a vampire.


End file.
